


Nothing Else Means Anything

by joufancyhuh



Series: The Heavens Will Fall [14]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Earthborn, F/M, Family, Shenko babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 11:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12887349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joufancyhuh/pseuds/joufancyhuh
Summary: Shepard and Kaidan's family expands slowly, one by one.





	Nothing Else Means Anything

**Author's Note:**

> Title from We're In This Together. I don't know why I can't stop writing about Blake's after war fics. I didn't even really plan to write this, I was just trying to figure out names of their kids and how many they have.

_One:_

Andi comes as a surprise, most of all to her mother. Blake never dreamt of children, never afforded herself the luxury of wanting anything more than Kaidan. She wishes for peace and nothing else, the peace being around him grants her, a peace the baby will disturb. But then she holds her infant daughter in her arms, with small hands that clutch at her fingers, and Blake stumbles, her armor crashing around her, around them, as she falls, hopelessly, effortlessly, in love with the tiny bundle in her arms.

 

_Two:_

David also comes as a shock, though Kaidan chuckles and says, “Well, we wanted more.” “You wanted more,” Blake corrects, watching Andi in pigtails run through the yard. But then David arrives, and Blake surprises herself by loving him as well, just as fierce and powerful and as much as the rest of her growing family. Andi curls in Blake’s lap as she holds _Deybey_ , reciting songs that Kaidan taught her. Blake doesn’t remember anything more beautiful than this moment.

 

_Three:_

Kaidan knows about Nadia as soon as Blake starts working with the orphanages. Blake rants about the young girl every time they sit down to eat, about finding her half-starved, about the questionable scars underneath her clothes. When she comes home a week later, leading a petite seven-year-old by the hand, he knows what Blake wants to ask him. He recognizes the war-torn look in Nadia’s brown eyes, something Blake wore often enough herself. They start filing the paperwork the next day.

 

_Four:_

Blake falls in love with Mack before she realizes it. He floats in and out of the orphanages, never staying with a family and running away from a home when he spots a chance. Blake sighs as she looked over the growing children in their home. “Mack’s back again. Another fist fight.” She knows she can help him, given the chance. She rolls over at night to assess Kaidan’s face in search of a question she fears to ask. After the fifth or sixth time, Kaidan kisses her forehead and says, “I think we’re going to need a bigger house.”

 

_Five:_

Danielle’s planned, the only one. The other children crowd around Blake’s growing stomach and ask questions. The adopted children worry, will her and Kaidan still love them with the new baby? What if they decide five is too many and sends them back to the streets? Blake makes room in the bed for them as she presses kisses into their hair and reminds them that the other two are also flesh and blood, but she treats them no different. “I love you,” she whispers when their eyes close, small hands holding hers. “You’re just as much family as the others. Never doubt this.”

**Author's Note:**

> Blake would adopt the whole orphanage if she could. Kaidan eventually has to tell her that they're not puppies, she can't just bring them home. 
> 
> Maybe one day I'll write the fic where Kaidan convinces her to start her work with the orphanages in Vancouver. She doesn't consider it before then, just wanting to bury her past. But Kaidan convinces her to help other children like herself. I bet he comes to regret those words hahaha


End file.
